ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Cold Winter
Name: Cold Winter Born: 2240 YOA 40 Looks like he is in his early 20s Race: Enthre Affiliation: The Republic of Enthre Role: Wolf Company Captain Location: Michigan Level 50 S.P.C.I.A.L: 10ST, 10PE, 8EN, 1CH, 7IN, 7AG, 1LK Tag! Guns, Repair, Unarmed, Mele Weapons Skills : Guns:100 Science:15 Repair:100 Barter:5 Energy Weapons:75 Survival:100 Explosives: 5 Lockpick:75 Medicine:100 Melee weapons:100 Sneak:100 Speech:15 Unarmed:100 Traits: Enthre Vision (vision in the dark, Enthre are required to have 10 PE), Enthre Build "Male" (+2 to ST, EN, +10 Radres) (Downfall to being an enthre CH and LK must be 1) Perks: Tag!, Hunter, Educated, Lead Belly, Toughness, Rad Resistance, Stone wall, Strong Back,Lord Death, Hit the Deck, Fast Metabolism, Life giver, Piercing strike, Chem resistant, Night person, Solar Powered, Rad Absorption, Slayer, Adamantium Skeleton, Unstoppable Force, Silent Running, Light Step, Quick Draw, Comprehension, Mister Sandman BIO Cold was born in 2240 and like all Enthre who grew up Pre Remnant they were 100% tribal, Enthre being 100% warrior like in nature. When the Enclave Remnants arrived he was 2. a few years after the Remnants took the Children and began educating them Possibly to use them to some end but for what Cold did not know he was to young and the warring tribes were more of a thought as his parents did not return from a battle one day so the Remnants taking him in likely saved his life. In 2248 the Remnants with some losses to there own and the support of Colds' tribe they unify the warring tribes Cold and many other children were used as Child Soldiers using there size to sneak into camps and lay traps some traps prematurely going off and killing several children Cold knew when the Remnants won the war all Enthre recolonized them as there leaders due to what they viewed as strength. In 2255 The Republic of Enthre was created due to much cross breeding from male remnant soldiers and female Enthre, to be noted no male enthre at the time crossbred with normal humans Thinking the human Female as a Frail creature to be protected in there tribe. In 2265 Cold was 25 and Finally in by the Enthre peoples standards considered an adult( Enthre age normal to humans till about 18 then there bodies aging process slows Significantly) when he he was sent out to test himself he was to Journey to a known Deathclaw sight and bring back proof of him killing a deathclaw he brought back 6 sets of Deathclaw horns and a Baby deathclaw followed him home instead of killing her he decided to convince everyone to let him raise her becoming the closest thing to family Cold has. 2270 when Wolf Company was established Cold due to his Fantastic Fighting abilities and generally good abilities at Communication was made a captain. which is just below the Commanding officer and Executive officer of Wolf company shared by 1 other male the rest are all female Captains. Due to females Being naturally more intelligent they tend to have more Leader role and there is a Slight Bias against men, Cold knows this he is more intelligent than most would think but he keeps it to himself and his company of soldiers are more loyal to him than any other with there Deathclaw Mascot.. 2280 a lot of old remnants began to Succumb to old age there children taking a lot of the leadership roles being voted to power either because it made natural sense to Enthre people or Cold just thought that Humans just don't pay attention to what the body says and pay to much attention to what the mouth says the body does not lie the mouth does. 2285 Cold is called to who was the Remnant leader before the nation was formed, he looked elderly and tired and Had asked cold to assemble His company of Soldiers to find what happened to the Enclave eventually leading into an in depth story and rumors that in the Capital waistland they existed fought and reports show lost Leading into a conversation about the Oil Rig and what happened. (Cold listened patiently as he believes Elderly Humans have important things to say and they should be Listened to) He finishes his story and asks him to find out what happened to the Enclave. (Saying this multiple times throughout his story Irritating Cold a bit but he listened none the less) Then ending with i just need to find out what happened before i die. Cold then smiled and the old man knew maybe just by knowing him that he agreed he said Cold this is not an order it is a request if you find them do not Confront them if you can help it though they might not shoot you on sight because of your Tech but by all means protect yourself if you have to. If they are all dead and gone Find any information on what happened please. Cold replies Don't worry just make sure to feed Flower (he named his deathclaw Flower). Cold later preps his company and take 8 assault vehicles with extra food, water, ammo and various parts and equipment and set out (it has been several months since they left home) WIP Category:Characters